Pilot
Summary In a world of magic, a young prince who wants to escape his privileged life meets a young orphaned girl and a group of rebels that could help him get the adventure he wants. Plot It begins with Luke running down the halls of the castle. Greta warns him but he continues. He runs into his half-brother Nate. He interrogates him but Luke just wants adventure. Both of them would prefer if Nate was the heir as Nate wants to be king and Luke doesn't. Charlie walks through a village and is greeted. She scares Jem by the docks and they go off together. Two hunters are trying to kill a deer when they're killed by Charlie. Jem doesn't want to kill people but Charlie tells him that it's war and it's them or the Phoenix, who took everything from them, including Charlie's sister Abby. Ace meets up with Luke in the village. Luke wants to hide his identity but Ace assures him that it won't work. He then takes him to the tavern for a special show. When Charlie gets home, she's scolded by Shay, who knows that she was out killing again. She's not allowed to let her leave even though Charlie begs, saying she already committed. Shay dismisses her. Charlie goes to her room, angry. She pulls out a mask and schemes. At the tavern, Ace orders drinks for Luke and him, saying that it's time for him to try something new. Their friend Elle shows up. Charlie then comes out in a mask and sings. Luke is en-captivated by her. When she leaves, he goes after her. Though, in the woods, she pushes him against a tree with a knife to his throat, wondering why he's following her. After some questioning, he reveals he's the prince. She weighs her options, killing him or kidnapping him. Jem joins Charlie in a barn, where she has Luke tied up. She reveals the prince and Jem is not interested in getting involved. Charlie tries to convince him that they could get a lot of money but Jem is scared for her life. Charlie hates the royals who are worse than the Phoenix but Jem says the royals could do a lot more damage to her. They argue a bit but Jem gives in and agrees to help her. Charlie meets with Kat at a bar, knowing she's the rebel leader. She reveals she has something Kat wants, saying that she originally wanted money but they could get something better, revenge. Back at the barn, Luke tries to get on Jems good side, saying he's not like Charlie and this isn't what he wants. Jem says Charlie's his only friend but Luke can see that he's in love with her. Luke talks about how he'll probably never be in love because he's betrothed. Jem says he isn't gonna feel sympathy for him. Luke says he could spare Charlie's life as they'll kill her if she comes near the castle. Jem says that she's smart and she'll figure it out. Kat brings Charlie to the rebel base where she meets Bo. He's angry that Kat brought a Raven into the base. Kat says they have to go to Charlie's village because he's gonna wanna see something. Charlie brings them to the barn. Luke is afraid and defensive against the rebels, saying they're radicals who kill unprovoked. Kat says his dad does the same. Luke is willing to take torture or death but Kat doesn't want him, she wants his father. Luke tries one last time to get Charlie to help him but she says that she's not in it for the money, either the glory for taking down a tyrant or the pleasure she'll feel watching him die, as he feels executing so many others. Outside the barn, Charlie runs into Shay. Jem walks out, leading Shay to think something was going on between them. She lets it go this time and tells Charlie to go to Bea. Charlie goes to her office. Bea says she doesn't believe it when Shay says Charlie hasn't gotten into trouble lately. Charlie says she's the problem child while Abby was the good one. Bea says that she loved them equally but Charlie says Abby always listened and she never killed anyone. Bea says that's why she died. Bea wants her to fight but she doesn't want her going out and finding trouble and risking her life because she can't lose her too. She makes her promise she won't go looking for trouble anymore and Charlie promises. She knows she's lying. At the castle, King Terrin questions Nate about Luke's whereabouts. Millicent tries to defend Luke by saying he'll mature soon but Terrin says they don't have time, they have to force it by getting him to marry sooner. Millicent doesn't trust the family he's marrying into, saying they're snakes. Terrin says they have a lot of influence and they don't have a choice. Nate chimes in and says he thinks it's a great idea, annoying Millicent. Terrin agrees that it's settled and leaves. Millicent tells Nate that if anything happens to Luke, she'll make sure Nate never becomes king. She says Luke will be king and Nate will always be in his shadow, also that if Luke doesn't show up, something bad will happen to Nate. Charlie, Jem, Luke, and the rebels make their way to the castle. Luke tells Charlie that his father would never go for it, he's selfish, he'd never sacrifice himself. Charlie assures him his mother would feel different. Luke thought that she'd be good when he heard her voice at the tavern. She says he's just naive. Luke doesn't believe it, saying that it's clear she feels she has no other options, but there are no dead ends in life. She says he's a prince who's being forced into a marriage. He says it's for the good of his kingdom. She says she doesn't have a kingdom and he says he thought she was stronger. When they arrive, Kat says she'll go in with Charlie, Luke, and Bo. If anything goes wrong, the rebels attack. They sneak in through a servant door, Kat saying that not everybody likes the king. While inside, Luke sees Charlie feeling guilty. He tells her that the rebels will kill him too and he promises he'd never rule like his father, she has a chance to change things. Charlie makes a decision and knocks Bo out. She sword fights Kat and wins. Kat warns her that the royals can't be trusted. Charlie makes Luke run, saying she'll cash out on a favour later. Charlie apologizes to Kat, sorry that she can't get her revenge but Kat tells her that she hopes she can still get hers. Charlie lets her and Bo leave. Charlie walks out, Jem hugging her, saying he was worried. The rebels all left and Charlie tells him that Luke got away because she helped him. The rebels were only part of the plan for revenge. Luke runs to Nate and hugs him. Nate is not into it, saying they blamed him to Luke going missing. Luke says he was kidnapped and he's sorry Nate got in trouble. Nate says that the queen would've found another reason to hate him that day. Luke promises that when he's king, Nate won't be a bastard, he'll just be his brother. Nate gets angry, saying that Nate is nothing to him, he's just lucky the king had a soft spot for his mother and didn't throw Nate away. He knows Luke's mother got Nate's mother killed, to which Luke denies. Nate tells him he's gonna have to stop being so naive if he wants to be king, there's no good or evil, even people they love can do something bad. Everybody has ambitions and some will do anything to get there. He knows that Luke will be just like his father even if he says he won't be, and he'll cast Nate aside as well. Back at Charlie's home, she packs. Jem doesn't want her to leave and he's scared for her, the royals are dangerous. Charlie says she's an assassin, she's capable of much worse. Jem reminds her that she promised Bea she'd stay out of trouble but Charlie says promises were meant to be broken in order to save her people. She says sometimes there are dead ends in life and this is hers. The king will kill her people because she's different. She tells him of a magical place Bea told her about when she was young, where her people came from. She reveals that she's magical and the king killed her parents for it. She cuts her arm and uses magic to heal it. She kisses his cheek and leaves him in shock. At the tavern, Luke runs into Charlie, saying he couldn't stay away. He talks about his fight with his brother and she says she used to fight with her sister all the time before her death. He offers to walk her home but she says she's an orphan without a home. He thinks that she wanted the money and everything else was an act, she plays along. She says she didn't want it to go like that. He believes her and tells her she's not alone. He hugs her and she's smug behind his back. Luke brings Charlie to the castle and introduces her to his family, saying she saved his life from the rebels who kidnapped him and she has nowhere else to go so she's moving in. Millicent says he needs more security but Terrin says he needs to stop being a stupid kid and running away. Charlie chimes in and says that Luke never stopped fighting the rebels who wanted to trade his life for the kings. Millicent wonders why she's talking but Terrin wants her to continue. She doesn't know what she can bring to the table and Luke interrupts, saying she can sing. Charlie says that's someone else. Luke discovers she wears a mask because of stage fright. Millicent is done with the games but Luke begs his father to give her time. Terrin agrees that Luke could use a friend to keep him out of trouble. Luke is happy, Charlie is sly, and Nate is angry. Outside the throne room, Luke is excited to have someone to talk to. Nate sends him back into the throne room and walks Charlie to her room. She questions him about why he's mean to Luke since he doesn't deserve it. Nate says people don't always get what they deserve, Charlie realizing he's talking about the throne. She tells him about how she used to live in her sisters shadow and she feels like her mother is angry that the wrong child died. She doesn't know why she's telling him this stuff but he says it's because she knows he understands. She continues, saying that she still loved her sister. Nate says he can't love Luke because he got everything Nate could never have, a loving mother, a proud father, and the throne. She tells him that Luke loves him and he should cherish him before he loses him forever. Later in the halls, Charlie stares at family portraits on the wall. Millicent joins her. Charlie is awkward at an encounter with the queen, calling her beautiful. Millicent sees why Luke likes her and it's more than friendship. Charlie says he's engaged but Millicent doesn't like the girl he's marrying. They move onto the portraits, Charlie saying they look happy. Millicent tells her how it was her duty to marry the king even though she didn't want to, she wanted freedom and true love. She has an agreement with Terrin. Charlie questions if she should tell her this but Millicent says she can trust her because her son does. She wants them to be friends but she warns her to be careful at who she catches the eye of. She tells her that if she plays her cards right, she could marry Nate. Charlie isn't looking to get into the family. Millicent questions if she's just there to tempt her son, to which Charlie says he offered her a home and she accepted. Millicent says that he needs to stop offering homes to orphans. Charlie thought she wanted to be friends but Millicent says it's just friendly advice as she won't survive long as a young beautiful village girl in court. Cast Notes and Trivia Body Count - Two Phoenix Soldiers Behind the Scenes Gallery